Ruva "Daisy"
Daisy is a tamed Trapjaw who acts as Maggie's pet and tracker, actively seeking out the Monster and reviving fallen allies. Biography Exported from Shear and purchased from Winter Station, she was the companion of Maggie throughout the destruction of Factor colony and is one of the few survivors of that event. Daisy is named Ruva in the native language of Maggie's ancestors and it is revealed in a conversation between Parnell and Maggie that she was the smallest of her siblings. Since Maggie purchased her from a litter, it can be assumed that Daisy was born offworld and this is her first time on her home planet. Tracking the Monster Daisy can track the monster even if no visible footprints are set. Daisy is bound to Maggie and they must stay close to each other. If Maggie runs more than fifty meters from Daisy's intended path, Daisy will howl once, then start to follow Maggie, abandoning the trail of the monster until given a chance to reacquire it. When Daisy is close enough to Maggie, she will start tracking the monster running ahead of the hunters, in the right direction (but not necessarily the shortest). * Daisy is howling : she wants you to follow her * Daisy is running : she is tracking the monster, follow her Daisy is shown on screen with a set of icons above her head, in order : * No icon : Daisy has lost the monster. You may wait until she finds a new path. * Yellow background, Evolve tag : Daisy is tracking the monster and following a trail. * Yellow background, exclamation tag : The monster is nearby. * Red background, exclamation tag : The monster is very close, within a few steps distance. * Red background, Evolve tag : Daisy can see the monster. Daisy starts sniffing the ground when she finds sneaking monster tracks within 50 meters of the monster’s current actual location. Daisy smells newer monster tracks than the ones she is following within 101 meters, but can smell all tracks globally. If there are no monster tracks that Daisy can path to (because the monster hasn’t moved for 2 minutes and 30 seconds, Daisy is trapped inside a Mobile Arena, or the monster is moving exclusively through water) she will sniff the ground and walk around in a confused animation until conditions change. Daisy is especially useful tracking stealthy monsters such as the Wraith or Gorgon, and as a training tool for inexperienced hunters. If the monster tries to hide in bushes, Daisy will see it regardless and show a red icon even if the hunters miss it. Assisting her teammates When a teammate falls, Daisy will move towards them and attempt to revive the player. Daisy has a sense of self preservation and will attempt to move out of the way of rocks or other abilities when aimed at her, interrupting her revive animation if she is attempting one. She can't jetpack boost, however, so this is mostly only effective against long ranged attacks. Daisy behaves as a fifth hunter, starting the dropship timer when killed and preventing the game from ending until she is dead. She will only run away from the monster if all hunters are dead this can win the game for the hunters and lose it for the monsters always target daisy first as the monster she just might be your downfall.Daisy has 1450 hit points, While Daisy does not normally agress wildlife or monsters, she can free Maggie from plants by charging the plant to kill it, though this situation is very rare as bullets will usually do the trick faster. The kick deals a small amount of damage, enough to kill small wildlife very close to the plant. Trivia * Daisy resembles the Mastiff from the Star Wars movies and shows. Both are reptillian dog-like aliens that are used as hunting animals. * Daisy will not revive incapacitated team mates while Lazarus is on the team and still alive. * Daisy has her own health and strike counter. If incapacited, she can be lifted up by anyone like a normal player. Lazarus can revive her as well. When dead, she will eventually join the next ship to repop like a classical player. She'll then go and catch up with Maggie wherever this later is located on the battleground. * Daisy has no weapon or defensive capabilities of any kind. Hyde and Maggie have a dropship conversation where Hyde discusses putting a flamethrower on her, which eventually became the inspiration for Wasteland Daisy. * Daisy can't be controlled by a human player. References Category:Characters Category:Creatures